Bleach and Ear Infections
by MellowCloud
Summary: "Ear infection" Sam repeated dryly as she stared at him in disbelief. "Your such a dork Freddie you can't get an ear infection just by having your ears yanked -!"  Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and Ear Infections

**Hey, Mellow Cloud here!**

"_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."** – James Dean Quotes.**_

**Okay. Story is based around Season Three. Although the Sensory Stimulus Chamber is taken from Season Four. Just take it as if Carly and Gibby made this project together for school back in Season Three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The pen fashioned a perfect tick in the box beside its title: 'Test stink hose', inscribed in neat handwriting.

"Okay… so now, we test the…" Carly paused as she scanned down her extensive check list. "Speakers and volume controls!" she announced as she tapped her pen against her clipboard enthusiastically.

"Testing speakers and volume controls," Gibby mimed as he strolled over to Freddie's tech cart (which they had conveniently brought downstairs and positioned in a corner of the kitchen), and began striking at a number of keys on the laptop. Almost instantly, the speakers inside the large Sensory Stimulus Chamber responded by emitting a soft melody.

"Okay Gibby, let's try the volume controls now."

"Right," said Gibby as he turned once more to the laptop and began adjusting the volume controls. The sound emanating from the speakers grew gradually louder before Carly motioned Gibby to kill the speakers.

"Speakers and volume controls…Check!" Carly chimed as she traced another tick in the box under the first. "Okay Gib, next we can try the -"

But before Carly could finish her sentence, the front door burst open as a rather flustered Freddie stormed into the apartment, closely followed by Sam.

"You're constantly going out of your way to torment me!" Freddie exclaimed as he turned on the spot and rounded on Sam, his hands splayed out in front of him in frustration "…Or make things blow up in my FACE!"

Sam simply shrugged as she sauntered nonchalantly into the apartment. "I thought you liked that artificial chiz."

"Oh, yeah 'cause you know, I love having cheese sauce explode in my face! Yeah. Gives me a real thrill it DOES!" Freddie countered sarcastically; His face contorted in rage as she brushed past him. It was only now that Carly and Gibby actually took notice of Freddie's appearance. His hair and clothes were almost completely covered and stained in uneven blotches of some kind of dried up cream colored substance, now confirmed to have been cheese sauce.

"Look BENSON! Just be grateful I didn't fill your locker with hot chili sauce!" Sam had whipped around in response to Freddie's outburst and jabbed him square in the chest with her finger.

"You're heads full of hot chili SAUCE!" Freddie retorted his face now only inches from Sam's.

"Uh, Guys? Could you take this somewhere else? We're kinda busy on our school project and -"

"Watch it Fred pus..." Sam drawled out menacingly, her face screwed up in an almost impeccable scowl as she leaned in threateningly.

"Do you have any idea how my mom will react when she sees these stains..?" Freddie hissed his voice now only barely audible. "First she'll most probably have a damn freak attack..." He paused here so that his words could sink in as he surveyed Sam's scowl slowly being replaced by a bored expression, before continuing "...and then she'll probably soak all my clothes in bleach and then pound the crap out of them with a mallet!" Freddie exclaimed as he stretched out his arms before him, in order to emphasize his point. "And then probably force me to bathe in bleach TOO!" Freddie added as an afterthought following a short pause.

"You can't bathe in bleach idiot, you'd die!" Sam spat spitefully whilst still bearing the same uninterested expression.

Carly's eyes flitted between her two friends as she shifted her weight impatiently before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Guys..."

"You're missing the POINT!" Freddie exclaimed irritably. "How would you like to have several tubes of cheese sauce explode in your FACE?" Freddie imitated an instance of an object exploding in Sam's face by thrusting his hands out in front of her and shuddering as he said it.

Sam's bored expression disappeared as it was replaced by her signature smirk. "In all honesty Fred bag, I'd LOVE that!" She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him intently, a content glint emanating from her eyes as she provoked him further, his frustration mounting.

"Just ignore them Gibs, let's continue..." Carly muttered as she turned away from the bickering pair by the couch, and faced Gibby (who was finding this entire argument rather amusing until now) as she began examining her clipboard once more. "Okay, I think we need to fasten that bolt Gibby, use the -"

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's remark. "Oh, YEAH?"

"YEAH!" Sam fired back, her eyes glowering dangerously as she challenged him.

At this, Freddie slowly raised his hand and scooped up some of the mushy cheese sauce from his matted hair, and with one swift flick of his wrist, flung it straight at Sam's face. It made a sickening splattering sound as it came in contact with her skin, small droplets of the cheesy substance cascading messily off her face and clinging to her hair. Her defiant expression seemed to falter for a brief moment, as a sense of shock overcame her, before immediately being replaced by a look of pure outrage.

"What the hell was THAT?"

"Bon Appetit!" Freddie smirked smugly as he watched Sam furiously wipe her face on her sleeve, before turning back to face him. But before he could even utter a word of protest, Sam's hand had shot out in front of her and closed around the collar of his shirt. And in one swift movement, she effortlessly spun him around so that the back of his legs were now pressed up against the back side of the couch. She stole a quick glance at his startled expression, before balling her left hand into a tight fist and reeling it back, an evil smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. There was an audible grunt as Sam's fist connected with his jaw, followed by a loud thud as Freddie was sent hurtling over the couch before crashing to the floor; a muffled groan escaped his lips as his face became buried in the soft fabric of the rug.

Carly looked up from her clipboard just in time to catch Sam, stooping down besides what looked like Freddie's limp body, sprawled out on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

"And that's what you get when you mess with mama!" Sam sneered before turning to walk off.

Carly averted her gaze from Sam before catching Gibby's eye as he mouthed a quick 'Ouch' in her direction. Carly nodded in response before gesturing towards what had previously been a rather heated argument between her two friends, "At least it's over" she offered. "So did you get that bolt tightened Gibs?"

"Oh, Uh… Right! Tightening the bolt." Gibby muttered as he bent down and picked up a metal tool off the floor before straightening up and holding it at eye level "...with, uh… Whatever this is...?"

"Hey Carls! Whatcha workin' on there?" Sam interrupted as she strode casually over to them. Carly raised her eyebrows in a mixture of frustration and amusement as she surveyed her best friend's laid back attitude. "Well, uh..."

"It's a Controlled Sensory Stimulus Chamber." Gibby finished. His back turned to them as he crouched by the large structure. "And how the hell do you use this?" he grumbled to himself as he fiddled with the metal tool.

"…A controlled whatta' what -? Oof!" Sam exclaimed as her head was suddenly knocked forward, just as an object fell to the floor, clattering noisily behind her. Her hand clutched the back of her head as she whipped around to find the television remote lying at her feet; she stared at the offending object as a deadly silence seemed to enshroud the room. Carly held her breath as she watched as Sam's gaze drifted from the remote, to a wide-eyed figure of Freddie, crouching by the couch. It seemed that Gibby was the only one who didn't seem to notice the building tension in the room, as he continued to mutter irritably to himself, a slight clanging and scraping of metal was heard every now and then as he attempted to tighten the bolt.

"You..." Sam breathed, her voice dripping with venom as she glared at Freddie's fear stricken face causing a shiver to run down his spine. Freddie gulped noticeably as he slowly rose to his feet. "N-Now Sam..." He stuttered, "Don't g-go d-doing anything r-rash n-now..." But before Freddie could even think of an escape plan, Sam had thrown her head back and let out a loud battle cry before charging towards him. Freddie screamed as he turned to run, but was violently knocked down as Sam landed on his back.

Carly groaned. "And... They're at it again." She drawled out as she turned back, and fixed her gaze upon Gibby, who was still working uninterrupted, on tightening the loose bolt. Meanwhile, Freddie cried out in pain as Sam yanked a handful of his hair as she continued to tackle him.

"... Maybe if I just turn this end..." Gibby mumbled, his arms flexing as he continued to toy with the tool in hand.

"Ow! Sam, SAM! No, Argh!" Freddie screamed frantically as Sam now had him face down with his left arm and right leg twisted back. "Mercy, MERCY! Oh dear God!" he shrieked as Sam suddenly grabbed hold of the hair at the back of his head, and roughly shoved his face into the carpet, before hauling it back up, in which Freddie gasped before plunging his head back down. He felt a bruise forming as his head was repeatedly knocked into the floor.

"Why won't this fit? Gah!" Gibby fumed as he now attempted to adjust the head of the tool, "Come on... Come on, come on, come on..." he repeated to himself.

"Here, let me try?" Carly offered as she moved forward to take the tool from Gibby.

"No, wait!" Gibby exclaimed, obviously frustrated, as he held his free hand up to her. "I can do it... Just, give me a minute." he mumbled before turning back and grumbling something under his breath as he readjusted the tool in his grasp, and attempted to fit it around the bolt for what seemed like the dozenth time that night. Carly sighed as she stooped down and crouched by him "Gibby, honestly just let me have a go -"

"Let go Sam, Let GO!" Freddie continued to struggle against Sam, who now had him in one of her infamous head locks, effectively pinning him down, whilst her face was screwed up in concentration as she repeatedly attempted to knee him. "I mean it SAM!" Freddie cried just as Sam thrust out her right knee, before bringing it down and jabbing him hard in the gut. Freddie grunted as he keeled over in pain, just as her other knee rammed forcefully into his lower back. "Ow, Sam! You ANIMAL!" Freddie hollered, as he reached up and began clawing at the arm wrapped tightly around his neck "Gerroff me!"

Carly closed her eyes as she attempted to steady her breath, her patience quickly diminishing. "Just ignore it Shay... Stay Calm... Breathe, Breathe...They can't keep it up forever...Just -"

"Hey…? Carly?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at Gibby's interruption. "What is it Gibby?"

"Ok, um... look, don't get mad but... uh..." Gibby stuttered nervously as he turned towards her and extended his hands to reveal the metal tool resting in his open palms. "...I uh, think I broke it..?" he stated sheepishly, though it came out as more of a question. Carly stared back at the broken tool, before looking up at him.

"I thought you said you bought a QUALITY one?"

"I did! This cost me 5 bucks!"

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gibby -" she started but was interrupted by a loud crash as the coffee table was knocked over, and several mugs, books and other items slid off its surface and sprawled out across the living room floor.

"Not the ears! Sam, NO! Stop it! Stop it! Stop IT!" Freddie yelled shaking his head in an attempt to thwart Sam's hands as she made an effort to seize them. "No, no SAM!" he begged just as she managed to grab his ears. "Arghh!" he cried out in pain and began thrashing his limbs about, desperately struggling to break free as she twisted and yanked at his ear lobes.

"That's IT!" Carly exclaimed, stomping her foot angrily as she straightened up and wheeled around to face the wrangling pair. "Quit it! The both of YOU!" She yelled, but to no avail. The pair didn't seem to even notice her outburst, and Sam simply continued to torture Freddie's ears.

"Guys!" Carly tried again, "I'm SERIOUS!"

Gibby watched, as his gaze darted from Carly, to Sam and Freddie's tussling forms and back.

"Sam… Honestly! Knock it OFF!" Carly shouted. But just as the words escaped her lips, Sam's elbow accidentally knocked into a lamp by the couch, it tottered dangerously on the table side before plummeting to the ground, shattering noisily as thousands of porcelain shards scattered out across the floor. Both Carly and Gibby jumped at the loud noise, whilst Sam and Freddie froze mid-battle, their eyes wide with shock as they gazed at the broken object. A moment of silence seemed to fall over the room, before being interrupted by Sam.

"See what you did BENSON! You broke Spencer's lamp!" She scorned as she released her grasp on his ears, and threw her hands up in mock exasperation.

"ME?" Freddie shouted as he got up off the floor, pushing Sam off his back.

"Aw... Come ON!" Carly threw her hands up in frustration as she spun on her heel and stalked back over to Gibby, who now stood leaning back against the island counter top with his arms folded and a casual look plastered upon his face.

"Yes YOU!" Sam retorted. "You just had to go berserk and fling your limbs all over the place and -" She jiggled her arms about dramatically, supposedly demonstrating Freddie's former frantic struggle.

"Oh, well excuse me for not holding still whilst you tortured my LOBES!" Freddie yelled back scathingly.

"...Lobes?" Gibby raised his eyebrows, as he addressed Carly. She returned his gaze before rolling her eyes and waving her hand at him dismissively before turning back and crossing her arms over her chest as she uttered a disgruntled groan.

Sam huffed as she rolled her eyes carelessly, glaring at him as he stuck an accusing finger in her face. "… And now, because of YOU! I'm gonna' get another ear infection, and my mom -"

"Ear infection?" Sam repeated dryly as she stared at him in disbelief. "Your such a dork Freddie, you can't get an ear infection just by having your ears yanked -!"

"Yes, you CAN!" Freddie shouted. "Last time you yanked my ears, I had an ear infection for a whole -!"

She groaned loudly "Man! You sound even dumber than my Uncle Frank!"

"I'm serious!" He yelled back desperately.

Carly glanced down at her wrist watch. "This is never gonna end..." She breathed.

"Honestly Sam! For once I'd like you to just take me seriously -!"

"How can I do that if you go around saying ear yanking gives you INFECTIONS?"

"I hear yelling - Oh my GOSH!" Spencer yelled as he halted in the doorway, his eyes wide with alarm. "What happened HERE? Why's the table knocked -? Wait! ...is that my LAMP?" Spencer's jaw dropped as he rushed towards the mass of broken pieces on the floor. He groaned as he reached down and picked up the head of the lamp from the center of the rubble, before looking wildly around at everyone. "What happened to my LAMP?" he whined.

Carly stepped forward to explain but Sam beat her to it.

"Freddie did it."

Spencer's head shot up to look at Freddie, who raised his eyebrows in alarm before whipping around to face Sam. "ME?" he yelled back.

"Dude, why'd you break my lamp?" Spencer complained. "That's not cool man!"

"I didn't do it!" Freddie defended, before thrusting a finger out and pointing at Sam. "She's the delinquent who attacked me and then knocked into the -!" But before he could finish his sentence Sam had grabbed at his finger and began twisting it back causing him to let out a high pitched scream. "OW! Sam, Sam! Let GO! Y-You're breaking, Argh! You're breaking my t-track pad F-FINGER!" He yelled before letting out another shriek of pain as she then proceeded to tackle him to the floor, all the while yelling wildly herself.

Spencer simply blinked as he stared down blankly at the two teenagers wrestling at his feet before turning around and giving Carly a quizzical look, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Ugh, Sam made cheese sauce explode in Freddie's face, Freddie threw a remote at her, and here we are!" She grumbled, before turning around and heading towards the fridge.

"Okay, So..." Spencer drawled out slowly. "I don't get it. That still doesn't explain how my lamp got like this...?" He paused as he held up the head of the lamp and shook it in his hand for emphasis. "Nor does it explain why Sam is currently eating Freddie's finger...?" he added as he heard a soft thud behind him and turned to find Sam gnawing on Freddie's finger as he yelped and attempted to push her off.

"What's not to get?" Gibby spoke up as Carly came back with a glass of juice and stood by him. "She's hungry." He said simply, shrugging.

"...and that lamp was ugly anyway." Carly added unceremoniously as she gulped down some of her juice and stared at him.

Spencer mouthed wordlessly for several seconds before giving up. "Okay, No one understands what I'm getting at here..." He mumbled as he turned around and carefully stepped over Sam and Freddie's struggling forms, before plopping himself down on the couch and switching the television on. Immediately a soft buzz filled the room and was soon accompanied by the occasional soft clicking of the remote as Spencer flicked through the channels, however it was barely audible over the loud shouts, and occasional thumps heard as Sam continued to beat Freddie.

"Ouch! What did I do to deserve this-? Argh! Sam, quit IT!"

Carly turned to face Gibby, a determined look on her face. "Hey? You wanna just take a break? I mean, we can just finish it off tomorrow, right?"

Gibby thought for a moment. "It's pretty much ready anyway; we could just do a quick run through of the check list tomorrow -"

"And tighten that loose bolt." Carly interjected.

"Yeah, that... And then we could just work on our presentation for, I dunno… an hour?"

"Or two?" Carly suggested.

"Yeah, we should make it." Gibby finished.

"Honestly, that's enough Sam! What is wrong with YOU?" Freddie continued to squirm madly. "Ouch! Will someone get her off of ME -!" Freddie started but was immediately cut off as he let out another loud scream of agony.

"… Guys," Spencer breathed, his eyes still glued to the screen, as Freddie continued to howl in pain as he writhed about desperately. "Guys..." Spencer repeated, this time nudging them slowly with his foot as he spoke. "Keep it down will ya'? I'm trying to watch -" but he was cut off by Sam, as she let out a low warning growl in which Spencer responded by jumping back and lifting his two feet up and onto the couch and staring at her with a frightened look on his face as she continued to pummel Freddie.

"Uh, Carly?" Spencer began uncertainly.

Carly turned away from Gibby to see Spencer crouching in an awkward position on the couch; she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Spencer indicated towards the two brawling figures on the floor before looking back up.

"Should we, I dunno… Do something?" He started.

Carly rolled her eyes as Freddie let out another wail of pain. "Fine, I'll handle this." She said putting her hands up in defeat as she turned back to Gibby whilst muttering under her breath "...And he calls himself the responsible adult."

"What was that Carly?" Spencer asked candidly as he settled back against the couch in a more comfortable position, returning his gaze back to the television.

"Nothing." Carly responded as Gibby chuckled.

"So whatcha' gonna do about..." Gibby trailed off as his eyes wandered towards their struggling friends. "...that?" he added nodding towards them.

Carly paused for a moment, thinking as she scanned the room. "Umm..." She hummed as her eyes darted from one object to another, whilst Gibby attempted to follow her gaze.

"I got IT!" She yelled suddenly, snapping her fingers and startling Gibby. She turned to face him, an intense look in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This was actually my first fanfic, and I actually already wrote up chapter 2. But I'm a slow writer (bit of a perfectionist) so…I'm gonna keep it just in case I can't write chapter 3 in time, and I have back up…!<strong>

**Read and Review Please!**

**Oh, and If you haven't already! Make sure you check out the stories by **'ColorsOfTheSky101'

Who's work is Truly, Awesome! :D

**Peace.**

**MellowCloud**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach & Ear Infections

_"God allows us to experience the low points of life in order to teach us lessons we could not learn in any other way. The way we learn those lessons is not to deny the feelings but to find the meanings underlying them."** - Stanley Lindquist quotes**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Sam's in one of those… moods," She said slowly, pausing as she watched Gibby nod his understanding.

"So, the only way to get her to settle down...?" Gibby continued, looking at her questioningly.

"... Is if we give her a time out." Carly added flatly.

"A time out!" he looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious-?"

"Gibby, trust me, it's not the first time. I've given her time outs before, whenever she gets a little too... rambunctious?"

"A little…?" Gibby asked, raising his eyebrows as a number of soft thuds followed by faint whimpering sounds were heard in the background.

Carly shrugged off his comment as she grabbed both his arms and gave him a gentle shake. "Focus Gibby!" She pleaded. "Look, here's what we're gonna to do..." She trailed off as she stood on her toes and began whispering in his ear. Gibby nodded every now and then as he listened, occasionally voicing his approval, before his eyes suddenly grew wide with shock and his jaw dropped. He gawked at her as she drew back and crossed her arms over her chest, a smug look on her face.

"Wait… Carly, we can't -!"

"Yes." She cut him off.

"But -!"

"Gibby, relax -"

"But, what if -!"

"Gibby." She said sternly as she flashed him a warning look. "We're doing it."

Gibby sighed dropping his arms in defeat. "Okay, fine! … But who's gonna be the one to -?"

"Uh, uh, uh!" She cut him off yet again, holding up a finger to silence him. "That's where you come in." She said, grinning mischievously. Gibby's eyes grew even wider at this, as he stared at her in disbelief.

"W-Wait… Wait, WHAT!" he almost yelled before Carly clapped a hand over his mouth and hushed him.

"Gibby! Hush, will you!"

"Oh, Who's gonna hear ME!" he exclaimed dramatically as he pulled her hand off his mouth and gestured around himself.

"Come on... Come on, Come on, Come on!" Spencer muttered to himself, almost jumping off the couch from his excitement. "You can do it Ryan! Just a little longer!" he whined at the television screen, just as Sam managed to crawl up onto the couch before jumping down and diving at Freddie's almost lifeless form, who let out a loud snort of pain as her elbow came crashing down forcefully into his ribs.

"Good point." Carly nodded thoughtfully as she stared at them.

"Carly, you can't seriously think that I'm really going to -?"

Carly snapped out of her trance, as she wheeled back to face him. "Oh come on Gibby!" She pleaded.

"I can't!" He cried desperately.

"Oh, Why not!" She shot back, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Scared!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I mean, what if, w-what if..." He stammered as he tried to find the right words. "What if, She instinctively goes after me instead, then what!" He shouted his eyes wide with fear.

"Gibby, she's not an animal." Carly deadpanned.

Gibby shot her a sceptical look. "Did you not see her!" he yelled, gesturing towards Sam. "She bit Freddie's FINGER!"

"Yeah, but -"

"I want a Peppy Cola."

Slightly distracted, Carly and Gibby broke off mid conversation in order to turn and steal a quick glance at Spencer, who seemed to be staring at them, almost expectantly.

"...Anyways," Carly continued as she turned back to Gibby. "You're over-reacting." She said, before making her way towards the fridge, and returning with a large plate of diced ham. "Come on," She sighed, shifting her weight, as she balanced the plate in one hand. "Look, you'll be fine!"

"I dunno..." Gibby mumbled as he eyed the plate of ham cautiously.

"I could really do with a peppy Cola right about now..." Spencer thought aloud once more as he shifted restlessly on the couch.

"Oh, come on Gibby!" Carly pleaded, before sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. "For me…?"

Gibby studied her expression for a moment, before his eyes seemed to soften. "You sure she won't do anything… crazy?"

"Gibby," Carly looked at him sternly. "This is Sam we're talking about. She is crazy!"

He gulped noticeably as an odd strangled sound seemed to escape his lips. She stifled a laugh, before smiling at him sweetly.

"But don't worry," She added as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know Sam enough to know that the ham will be her first target."

"I need PEPPY CO -!" Spencer began to yell but was immediately cut off as Carly spun around and fixed him with an angry glare.

"SPENCER!" She snapped furiously, causing her brother to recoil into the soft cushions of the couch and grumble some words incoherently to himself.

Meanwhile, Gibby stood struggling with himself, his face screwed up in concentration as he mulled Carly's plan over in his head; before finally giving in, all the tension washing away from his face. "Alright," he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it!" he agreed shaking his head uneasily as a genuine smile broke out over Carly's face. "… I'm a dead man." He breathed sulkily as she grabbed one of his hands and forced the plate of diced bacon into his grasp before spinning him round and giving him a rough push towards the battling forms of Sam and Freddie. "Okay, GO!"

Gibby stumbled forward as Carly turned and made a dash over to the tech cart and began tapping hastily at the laptop.

"Uh, S-Sam...?" Gibby stuttered, eying her cautiously as she continued to pummel Freddie, whom had his arms over his head in a defensive manner.

"Louder Gib." Carly called to him, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Gibby groaned inwardly to himself, before taking a deep breath and holding the plate of diced ham out in front of him. "Sam!" He called slightly louder, yet she, completely oblivious to anything that did not involve beating up Freddie, simply continued assaulting him with quick, hard jabs whilst he desperately attempted to block each forceful blow.

Gibby paused as he surveyed the ongoing battle before him, gulping audibly. "… Come on, you're the Gibster! You can do this..." he breathed to himself. "Just, do it! Okay…"

"Come on Gibby! I'm ready!" Carly called impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Gibby called back shakily before closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. It's now or never. Okay, here goes nothing! His eyes fluttered open just as he yelled: "Sam! I got HAM!"

"What in the -!" Spencer jumped his eyes wide with surprise at Gibby's sudden outburst just as Sam's head shot up. She flashed him a confused look which was however, quickly replaced, by one of longing as she eyed the plate in Gibby's hands greedily. There was a split second of silence before Gibby's scream of terror rang out throughout the room just as Sam let out a loud hungry growl as she lunged for him. Gibby turned and raced around the kitchen island counter, Sam hot on his heels. A desperate yelp escaped his lips as he headed round the island and, as planned, came to an abrupt halt in front of the large metal doors of the sensory stimulus chamber, he whipped around, eyes widening in alarm as he watched Sam round the corner of the island and charge directly at him.

"Carly, NOW!" He shrieked desperately, Carly responded immediately by hitting a key on the laptop, and the Sensory Stimulus Chamber instantly rattled to life as its twin doors began to automatically slide open. Gibby dropped the plate in his hands and it crashed to the floor noisily, sending hundreds of diced ham cubes scattering all over the kitchen floor as he hastily dived to the side, narrowly dodging Sam's speeding form. And before Sam even knew what had happened, she had hurtled forward and stumbled awkwardly in to the sensory stimulus chamber.

"Quick! Carly, close the DOORS!" Gibby called from the floor, but Carly was one a step ahead of him, and had already tapped away at the keyboard causing the large metal doors to lurch back into action, and slide steadily to a close just as Sam whirled round, her eyes wide with shock as the twin doors came together with a soft clink, sealing the exit.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Let me out!" Sam yelled as she pounded her fists angrily against the metal doors.<p>

"I dunno about you guys..." Freddie began, as he surveyed Sam through the one way glass of the Sensory Stimulus Chamber, his head tilted slightly at an angle as he held an ice pack against the side of his forehead. "But I'm kinda liking this!" he exclaimed, a smug look crossing over his features as he glanced over to Gibby who chuckled enthusiastically before nodding and bumping fists with him.

"I still can't believe you guys actually trapped her in a box..." Spencer breathed as he looked on in disbelief.

"Okay, I should be able to talk to her in just a moment..." Carly muttered under her breath as her hands worked hurriedly at the laptop before her. "Aha! Got it," She exclaimed as she turned and reached out to seize one of the two microphones that lay atop the tech cart, before clearing her throat and bringing it up to her mouth.

"Sam… Sam? Can you hear me?"

"Carl-lay…?" Sam drawled out as she moved away from the metal doors, her eyes wondering over the small room as she tried to pin point the source of her friend's voice. "Get me outta here GIRL!" She exclaimed frustratedly. "Right NOW!" She added after a brief pause, stomping her foot impatiently.

"No Sam, I'm sorry but, I'm gonna have to put you on a time out until you settle down and -"

"What?" Sam yelled. "WHY! What did I do? Fred-dork is the one who threw a remote at my head!" She whined.

"Ugh." Freddie groaned rolling his eyes at Sam's remark as Gibby suppressed a laugh.

Carly stared incredulously at her best friend. "… Sam!" She choked out, attempting to speak in a stern tone to mask the amusement in her voice. "You made liquid cheese sauce explode in his face!"

There was a brief moment of silence as Sam shifted her weight impatiently and raised her eyebrows. "What's your point?" She stated flatly, her expression unreadable.

"UGH!" Freddie groaned louder this time as Carly shook her head.

"Look Sam, I'll let you out as soon as you cool off -" Carly started but was yet again cut off as Sam let out a loud groan.

"This is jank Carls!" She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Sam!" Carly reprimanded, before continuing. "I'm serious; you gotta learn that you can't just go all Spaz attack on Freddie whenever you feel like it -"

"Wait, I thought it was normal for Sam to go all Spaz attack on Freddie whenever she felt like it…?" Spencer interrupted a perplexed look on his face as he eyed the teenagers before him.

"Spencer..." Carly started, exhaling in frustration as Freddie raised his brows at him.

"Wait," Gibby interjected slowly as he took a steady step forward, surveying the group before him; He hesitated for a moment before speaking "...The man's got a point."

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, pointing an approving finger at Gibby, before offering his hand for a quick high five, followed by a swift fist bump; both of them seemed thoroughly excited upon agreeing on the matter.

"Will you two cut it OUT!" Carly interjected distractedly, effectively snapping both boys out of their ensuing chatter which was appropriately accompanied by excited bopping-like gestures.

"Sorry!" They both muttered dejectedly, their heads falling in embarrassment, as they shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"Carly?" Sam spoke up from within the Sensory Stimulus Chamber behind them. "You still there…?"

"Uh..." Carly stammered, slightly alarmed at the fact that she had forgotten about Sam. "Yeah, I'm here, Sorry Sam, Spencer was just being..." She fumbled with her words as she hastily turned around to face Sam through the one way glass. "...Spencer?" She finished with an arched brow, though it came out as more of a question.

Spencer threw his younger sister a perplexed look before shrugging off her comment and turning to make his way towards the fridge. "I'm having Peppy Cola, anyone wanna' wanna?"

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Gibby began to make his own way over to Spencer by the fridge.

"… Me too! Spence," Freddie followed.

Carly bent down in front of the glass before bringing the microphone up to her mouth. "Sam… now listen, I'll let you out later tonight, I promise. After you, calm down. Okay?" Carly spoke softly, as she attempted to reason with her.

Sam grumbled crossly, before pouting then finally letting out a swift "Fine!" as she turned and stormed over to a corner, sliding down it's wall to sit, Indian style on the floor.

"Kay..." Carly straightened up before adding. "Stay blonde."

"Stay brown." Sam sighed in return.

Carly smiled affectionately at her improving attitude before turning around and watching as Spencer plopped down rather heavily onto the couch (letting out an unnecessary "Ah!" as he fell against its soft cushions), as he popped open his can of soda and began slurping contentedly, Gibby following in suit.

"Hey Carls, peppy cola?" Freddie threw her a can as he walked by her and took his spot between Gibby and Spencer on the couch.

"Uh, Yeah... Thanks?" She replied shooting him a questioning yet slightly amused smile as she crossed the room and sat down on the only arm chair in the living room.

"So, How long she gonna be in there?" Freddie started as he relaxed back against the couch.

"Oh, I'll let her out before ten." Carly replied, nodding reassuringly.

"Alright then," Freddie replied, a smug look spreading over his face as he flashed them a lop-sided grin. "I'll just make sure I'm home before ten!"

Gibby laughed, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm out too! I don't wanna face her after a time out..."

"Aw, come on guys!" Carly started exasperatedly. "She's really much calmer after a time out! Trust me!"

"Hey, Carls...?" Spencer interrupted them as he began to look around himself wildly. "Carly! CARLY! I knew something wasn't right!" He yelped as he jumped to his feet, his eyes continuing to dart rapidly across every inch of the room.

Carly sighed as she rubbed her eyes wearily. "What's not right Spencer?" She breathed exasperatedly.

"Where's the kitchen table -!" He yelled pointing towards their large project which was situated where the table should have been. "…Our TABLE! It should be right there where that big metal box thingy-mi jig is AND -!"

"Dude, relax!" Gibby started, attempting to calm Spencer by tugging at his arm for him to sit back down. "Carly and I moved it." He stated simply.

Spencer tensed as he looked down at Gibby, his eyes narrowed as he spoke. "...Where?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake Spencer! Stop making such a big deal out of it, it's just a TABLE!" Carly yelled suddenly, causing everyone to jump, startled by her sudden outburst. Her patience had run out with him, and she too seemed to be taken by surprise at her own actions. It took her a moment to realize what she had just done, and another moment to come up with a cover for her abrupt and harsh words. She quickly stood up before pausing for a moment to compose herself as she straightened her dress and fixed her hair. "Now..." She spoke slowly as she stared down at them. "I am going to go upstairs… and take a nice, long, hot shower." She paused as she turned to glare at Spencer. "…And, I expect that YOU will not do anything crazy or Spencer related, while I am gone." She finished, staring them all done for a moment longer before adding.

"...And I'm taking the chair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided to update. Please anyone who reads this, Review! My first story, hence I am Review Hungry! And I need to know what y'all think to continue right..? Working on Chapter three at the moment. **

**Kudos People!**

**Peace.**

**MellowCloud**


End file.
